tu corazon
by serena.chan676
Summary: denme una oportunidad T.T,es una historia sencilla, trata de que itachi depues de matar a su hermanito sasuke, de alguna forma secuestra a naruto y le impide que se valla de su lado y lo demas....


Tu corazón

_**Helo!!**_

_Disclaimers naruto no me pertenece, ni itachi, ni sasuke, ni gaara (desgraciadamente)_

_Los derechos de autor pertenecen a masashi kishimoto-sensei así porque el la creó_

_(La serie original claro). _

_**Tu corazón**__****_

-

-

-

-

-

_Itachi uchiha tenia todo de naruto uzumaki su cuerpo, su libertad, su vida...lo tenia todo de el pero había algo que el akatsuki no tenia y eso era el corazón de su adorado kitsune(zorrito), hacia años que le pertenecía a su hermano pequeño: sasuke uchiha, lo cierto es que lo envidiaba, sasuke solo le despreciaba, sin embargo, el había hecho tantas cosas para que el rubito lo adorara y solo consiguió hacerlo sufrir, había llegado a matar a su propio hermano con tal de que no se acercara a naruto y lo único que consiguió fue su odio. _

___Flash back_

_Cuando se empezaban a conocer itachi le explico a naruto sus razones para asesinar el clan y porque se unió a akatsuki, se habían hecho muy amigos y el akatsuki se había enamorado del rubio shinobi. Tiempo después el uzumaki intento convencer a sasuke para que perdonara a su hermano, el no entraba en razón, por ese motivo y para estar cerca de el naruto se fue con sasuke _

_"-si no quieres volver a casa..., en ese caso...te pido que me lleves contigo, sasuke-dijo naruto entre lagrimas-hmp...-respondió el aludido secamente-ah...en serio...no sabes lo feliz que me haces...jaja-contesto naruto con ilusión en su rostro-puedes venir...pero no molestes-dijo sasuke con frialdad"_

_Estuvieron juntos hasta el día en que itachi fue a asesinar a su hermano por razones mas que obvias y cuando lo hizo naruto cayo inconsciente al suelo,_

_Al despertarse estaba en un lugar extraño y mirándole fijamente estaba el uchiha mayor_

_"-¡¿donde...esta...digo...ahg...q-que le has hecho a sasuke!?-dijo naruto asustado y dolido-esta muerto, yo le mate-dijo itachi como si nada-¡como se te ocurre!,pensé...que eras mi amigo...yo...amaba a tu hermano...¡tu lo sabias!, porque me has hecho esto!, yo confíe en ti!,eres tal y como sasuke me dijo!-le respondió naruto cogiendole por el cuello y llorando desesperadamente-¡ t-tenia que hacerlo...naruto...yo te amo...nunca te lo he dicho, mate a sasuke porque no soportaba que estuvieses con el!-ah...-naruto estaba asombrado-se acabo, me vuelvo a konoha, sea lo que sea lo que sientes por mi, no te da derecho a quitarle la vida a un ser humano, eres despreciable...¡te odio!,... ah me voy-dijo naruto con mucha rabia cuando estaba apunto de irse, pero sintió que lo agarraban por la cintura impidiéndole salir de ese lugar-tu no te vas...a ningún sitio-le dijo el uchiha en señal de amenaza-no me puedes obligar a...-fue interrumpido por itachi, que le metió dos dedos en la boca-si que puedo, te recuerdo que puedo asesinar a tu gente mas querida con tan solo un chasquido de dedos, tu te quedaras aquí, o tus amigos, profesores y la hokage...morirán-respondió el uchiha amenazante, luego le quito los dedos de la boca para que hablará- esta...esta bien...pero no les hagas daño-"_

_Itachi's pov:_

_Desde ese día naruto estuvo conmigo, aunque no se comportaba como el de antes y eso me dolía porque yo no quise quitarle la libertad, pero no tuve otra alternativa fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, yo solo queria tenerlo a mi lado y así a sido, me he esforzado para que el me quisiera un poco solo un poco _

_Pero todo es en vano, intento ser amable pero...el me obedece como si fuera mi esclavo, yo le digo que no es así pero el...creo que el...ah, me odia _

_Una noche me desperté al no sentir el calor del cuerpo de mi kitsune y eso me asusto, el siempre espera a que yo me despierte primero_

_Me levante somiolento, veía un poco borroso por el sueño y le vi, en la ventana, mirando la luna, estaba mi chico que parecía pensativo y triste, pero eso no es novedad,_

_Se ve demasiado hermoso con la luz de la luna, se ha convertido en un joven muy atractivo pero su mirada todavia conserva esa inocencia que tanto adoro y pienso que estoy soñando, el esta rodeado por una gran sabana blanca, sentado en esa ventana _

_Y mira hacia el horizonte como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, me levanto con cuidado para que no me vea y me pongo detrás de el para agararle por la cintura._

_-¿en que piensas?-le dije al oído muy bajito._

_-en usted por supuesto-me dijo un poco triste, no me engaña, se que piensa en el._

_-si es eso cierto este es el mejor día de mi vida-le dije albergando falsas ilusiones de que en realidad piensa en mi._

_-hump...-me respondió._

_-"eso lo hacia siempre sasuke"-pensé._

_-la noche ha refrescado, será mejor que se acueste, mañana es un largo día- me dijo el con desgana_

_-oye a mi no me engañas se que estas pensando en mi hermano-dije intentando aparentar tranquilidad._

_-eso ya no importa, yo estoy...contigo ahora... sasuke...el...forma parte del pasado-me dijo con serenidad._

_-naruto... se que todavía me odias por matar a sasuke y por quitarte la libertad pero créeme lo hice por ti...he intentado durante todo este tiempo...-dije yo pero fui callado por mi rubito._

_-en el fondo...me has hecho un favor...es cierto que en konoha tenia mucha gente que queria pero siempre...me sentía solo...todos me odiaban por ser el portador del kiuby y la gente mas cercana...me veían como una molestia, era muy triste vivir así...salir de esa aldea fue...lo mejor que me podía haber pasado..._

_y en cuanto a sasuke...es verdad lo amo y lo seguiré haciendo, pero el siempre me vio como un estorbo el no sentía nada por mi me despreciaba y como sabrás me violó una vez...sasuke...creo que me odiaba...no te guardo rencor itachi es solo que...todavía me duele...todavía esta muy dentro de mi…-dijo el joven acariciando las manos del uchiha mayor_

_- e-entonces me has perdonado...y si es así...entonces...porque..Porque me sigues tratando de usted?-le dijo con inquietud _

_-a eso es porque...-intento decir pero desvió su mirada a un lado sonrojándose_

_-¿porque que? anda dímelo...por favor...-le pregunte ansioso por querer escuchar la respuesta que queria_

_-es porque...yo...ah, en parte porque no queria volver a konoha y creí que siendo respetuoso y sin meter la pata me dejarías aquí...contigo_

_pero por otra parte...yo...últimamente me siento bien contigo y la verdad es que estoy algo confundido...quizás porque tu me diste la libertad que yo queria, aunque parezca mentira esto para mi es libertad, me siento bien, con ustedes los akatsukis las personas con las que nunca imagine que conviviría y... contigo claro aunque también hay veces que no me siento seguro de mi amor por sasuke...siento se va desintegrando poco apoco ese...ese fuego y...no se...que...pensar.-dijo el kitsune girando su rostro para mirarme a los ojos y siento que voy a explotar de la alegría_

_-me alegro...me haces muy feliz...pero por favor...no quiero que me vuelvas a tratar de usted...no te voy a llevar a konoha...no podría separarte de mi_

_Lado después de todo lo que he hecho seria algo que no se me ocurriría...y...ahora se que ha merecido la pena-le digo mirándole a los ojos y a su vez dejándole ver todo el amor que le proceso, para que el lo vea-hay itachi-Kun - me dice mostrándome esa sonrisa que hace tanto tiempo deseaba ver y mirándome tiernamente con esos ojos que tanto amo y veo sinceridad en su mirada._

_-OH! creo que tienes razón...es muy tarde y mañana será un día muy largo...vayamos a la cama - le digo cobijándolo mas en las sabanas ya que hace mucho frío._

_-esta bien...pero nada de sexo por hoy- me dice con una mirada zorruna entrecerrando sus ojos_

_-claro...-le digo subiendo los hombros en señal de desinterés, pero antes de que se fuera lo cojo por las caderas atrayéndolo hacia mi, le tomo del mentón y le beso, un beso dulce pero intenso, lleno de amor_

_-pero solo por esta noche-y le miro por ultima vez antes de verlo asentir con la cabeza y caminando hacia la cama, antes de ir yo también me quedo un momento mirando la luna._

_-"no se cuanto me costara o lo que pueda llegar a tardar pero voy a esforzarme para que olvides a mi hermano, lo juro, y se que cuando te hago el amor piensas en el pero voy a conseguir que de tus labios solo salga mi nombre, se que lo conseguiré porque mereces ser feliz y yo Hare que lo seas, quiero ganarme tu amor, tener lo único que me falta de ti..._

_-itachi-Kun que tanto le miras a la luna vamos que hace frío-ttebayo -dijo mi kitsune que tiritaba de frío-._

_-ya voy-y miro por ultima vez la luna_

_...tu corazón."_

_-itachi-Kun…. KiraKira otome kokoro –fue lo ultimo que escuche de mi rubio antes de que se durmiera entre mis brazos, seguido de un largo silencio, solo la luna vio como una lagrima traicionera surcaba mi rostro y toda la paz que ella contiene _

_Y la noche brillo en nuestros corazones._

_**--Fin.--**_


End file.
